Resurrection
Resurrection is the first episode in season seven of . Synopsis The seventh season begins with the team searching for the person who shot Horatio while he was standing on an airport tarmac. Several suspects quickly emerge, and one of them is a member of the team. The investigation propels the team to track down and recover cases of fused-alloy bullets capable of piercing armored vehicles that are already flooding the streets of Miami. Plot Picking up where "Going Ballistic" left off, Calleigh Duquesne and Eric Delko rush to a Miami airfield after hearing frightening news: Horatio Caine has been shot on the tarmac. When they arrive, Ryan Wolfe greets them--and tells the pair that Horatio is dead. Stunned, Delko asks to see the body and is enraged when he learns Ryan has released it. When Delko tries to see the body in the morgue, he learns the new ME, Thomas Wellner, has released it to federal agents. When the CSIs trace a foreign sample of blood to Miguel Diaz, a known associate of Juan Ortega, the weapons dealer Horatio put away, they immediately suspect Ortega of ordering the hit. Diaz insists he just took a picture of Horatio's body in order to claim credit for the hit, despite the fact that he didn't carry it out. Calleigh and Delko analyze the photo, noting a figure on the hanger. They examine the area and Calleigh discovers a discarded bandage--one she recalls ATF Agent Evan Caldwell having that very morning. Caldwell's handwriting is matched to the person who signed for Horatio's body that morning, further convincing the CSIs of his involvement. Calleigh and Delko get a warrant for his cell phone and discover just after Horatio was shot, Caldwell texted someone: "It's done." The real shock comes when they learn the recipient was Ryan Wolfe. The angry CSIs confront their co-worker and he shares surprising news: Horatio is alive. With the help of Ryan and Caldwell, Horatio faked his own death to go underground to catch Ron Saris, the husband of Horatio's ex, Julia, and the man he's convinced is selling dangerous fused alloy bullets to gangs. Horatio gets ten million dollars from a man he helped once and gives it to Yelina Salas, asking her to pose as a buyer to try to get the bullets from Ron. Delko and Tripp lean on Juan Ortega to find out who sold him the bullets. When the gang leader won't budge, the detectives take him on a ride through a rival gang's territory, only to get caught in the middle of the robbery of an armored truck. Delko and Tripp leave the car to intervene, and Ortega escapes. The bullets used in the robbery are fused alloy, but DNA on one of them is traced back to a member of the Crypt Kings, indicating that more than one gang has the deadly bullets. Yelina Salas meets Ron Saris to broker the deal, and he vows to buy the fused alloy bullets back from the gangs he sold them to in the hopes of a much bigger payday. Believing the traffic lights were tampered with, Ryan and Calleigh investigate, learning that the lights were controlled by a device registered to Jake Berkeley, Calleigh's ex. Calleigh questions Jake, who tells her he's gone back undercover. He says he hasn't seen the device since his first stint undercover. While Ron Saris begins the buy-back process, the team captures Ortega, using his associate Diaz's cell phone to trace his recent call to Diaz and get his location. Jake brings Calleigh the weapons the Crypt Kings used in the robbery that morning, blowing his cover in the process. He tells her he did it for her, and that ATF is sending him undercover for six months to a year. He asks her to wait, but Calleigh says she feels like she already has been waiting, so the two kiss goodbye. Julia meets Ron on the docks, where he's got a boat full of fused alloy bullets and is preparing for the two of them to make their getaway. Instead, she tells him she wants a divorce and walks away--leaving Ron to face Horatio. The two exchange gunfire and Ron jumps on the boat, but a bullet causes it to explode in flames! In the aftermath, the CSIs scour the boat, but no sign of Ron's body is found. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast * Sofia Milos as Yelina Salas * Evan Ellingson as Kyle Harmon * Elizabeth Berkley as Julia Winston * Kim Coates as Ron Saris * Johnny Whitworth as Jake Berkeley * Boti Ann Bliss as Maxine Valera * Kurt Long as Thomas Wellner * David Keith as Agent Evan Caldwell * Jose Zuniga as Juan Ortega * Saul Huezo as Miguel Diaz * Alex Solowitz as Todd Keener * Helena Barrett as Woman * Keith D. Chandler as Armored Car Guard * Christopher Goodman as Armored Car Driver * Kaiwi Lyman-Mersereau as Crypt King See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes